Teasing The Purple Idol
by xNanamiSanx
Summary: Ren and Tokiya have been dating for awhile and all Ren does is tease him. The Orange idol does enjoy that flush of pink and sometimes red from the purple idol. Will their love keep blossoming with the uncontrollable teasing? Maybe they will start calling each other by the first name and get out of habit by the last name. This is a full on yaoi story. This is a humor fan-fiction.
1. Chapter 1

Tokiya and Ren were happily dating and loved each other deeply. Even when the orange idol teased the purple idol, who would get easily annoyed. The teasing the strawberry-blond idol gave to the navy hair idol was on a regularly basis.

"Icchi," Jinguji smirked as he wrapped an arm around the other's waist. "How about we get out of here and go have some us time? I will listen to all your commands and do you right." He whispered in the purple idol's ear, in a husky seductive voice. "JInguji, you know we are allowed to leave. You never listen to me anyways." Ichinose sighed, deeply. He was right. Ren barely paid attention, but when he wanted something he was determined to get it. Especially Tokiya's hot booty. "Well, I can get us out of here and we can stay at a hotel… In the same room, of course. Icchi, I just want some alone time with you." The playboy smirked. Tokiya was not one to agree in missing work. So he just shook his head and before he could say something it was already time for the meeting.

When the meeting ended they were going back to Saotome, but the orange idol had other plans. "Jinguji, where are we going? This is not the way back to Saotome." Ichinose gave a slight glare at the other as Ren moved closer. "Did I not say I wanted us to be alone? You and I are going to have a night of pleasure. Where I can eat you all night long and make you tired in the morning, Icchi." Ren licked his lips and then kissed Tokiya. A strong hungry passionate kiss, saying that he wanted all of him. Ichinose cheeks flushed a slightly red color as he pushed Jinguji away. "You can be a pain sometimes. You can't just wait until we both have a day off? I am busy tomorrow and need to get up early." What he didn't know was that the playboy Ren already had everything covered. "Oh, tomorrow?" He smirked as his hands went down the purple idol's pants. "They were canceled. Looks like you don't need to go." Ren massaged the manhood of the other. This would surely turn on the other. "What-" Tokiya let out a groan of pleasure. He didn't want to, but it just came out.

When they got to the hotel Ichinose kind of had to hide something because they got there before he could came. "Heh… Icchi, why are you so hard? I can see your head popping out of your pants." Tokiya blushed as he mumbled the words, "sh-shut up, Jinguji!" Ren just chuckled as he thought of teasing him more. "Maybe I should remove your hands so everyone can see? You being embarrassed could be a good look." He pulled him closer and tried grabbing one of his hands, which Ichinose used his strength to keep them in place. "Um… Sirs, your room key…." The person behind the desk pretty much heard everything and seen pretty much what was happening; made him uncomfortable. "Thank you." Ren winked as he took the key. "Come on, Icchi." Ichinose hurried to the elevator before anyone could see the stick in his pants. This night will not be good. "That… Was… Weird…" The person behind the desk sighed in relief when they left.

When they got to the room, Tokiya let a sigh. "You are no help, Jinguji." Jinguji chuckled as he smirked in a hungry for some booty in a sort of way. "Oh, really? Well, I will be helping you out tonight." He winked as he pushed Tokiya on the bed.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Hello! So, this my first yaoi that is not completed yet. There will be more chapters! It will be getting down and dirty in the next chapter. It will be a lemon is what I am thinking of doing. Reasons why I did RenToki is one I do like the ship, but the second reason is I have two or one friends who love the ship and I just want to thank them in writing about it. Also this ship does need more love. Okay, so when I get break I am hoping to put another chapter in my fan-fictions. Teasing The Purple Idol is all I could come up with. Well, there will be teasing so I guess the name is okay.**


	2. Chapter two

_**Warning Lemon Down**_ _ **Below!**_

* * *

Ren smirked as his hands traveled up the purple idol's nipples, which made the other groan in pleasure. "Heh,' the orange idol chuckled. Tokiya's porcelain like skin was breathtaking. Especially since the hickeys should who he belonged to, Ren and Ren alone. The orange idol slowly went to the other's shaft, massaging it softly, but more roughly as he went on. "Icchi, do you like how I make you feel?" His smirk widen a bit as he seen the idol blush. Tokiya couldn't even say the words he wanted to say because of how good he felt. "Jinguji," Ichinose groaned. "..." Ren stopped for a second as he brought his face closer to Tokiya's. "Call me by my name, Tokiya." The orange idol was rarely serious, but this was a time he was serious. He wanted Icchi to say his name, not his last name. "... Ren." The purple idol blushed as he turned his head, barely seeing the smile the orange idol had on his face.

A few seconds later Ren laid down. "Haah…" He yawned. "I'm so tired, Toki." He looked over at the purple's idol shaft, noticing it was still pointing up; when he looked at the other's displeased face he chuckled. "... Tsk." Tokiya clicked his tongue. What was the idol going to do. He did figure out that Ren was teasing him and this time he really didn't enjoy it. "Oh, Toki." Ren put his mouth on the shaft that belonged to the purple idol and began sucking it like a lollipop. "R-Ren…" He blushed as he put an hand on his mouth, loving the sensation he was feeling. The orange idol moved his tongue in different ways and sucked softer then a bit harder.

"Ah… I am... " Ichinose came into the other's mouth and a bit on Ren's face. "Mm…" Ren took a piece of the cum and put his finger in the other idol's mouth. "Taste yourself, lamb. Taste the sweetness." He winked as Tokiya obeyed the command of the orange idol.

It was time for Ren's favorite part. The bang bang time. "Heh…" Ren was now hard as he looked at the beautiful booty that Tokiya had. The orange idol loved shoving his shaft deeply into the other. Hearing the loud moan and groans coming from Ichinose's mouth. It just excited him too much, you could say. "Are you ready, Tokidoki?" He added doki to the purple idol's name because how Tokiya always made his heart go doki-doki. It only made sense to add it at the end. "Ye-" Before Ichinose could finish he felt hard go into his booty. "MM… Ahh!" He groaned as he felt the orange idol speed up and go deeper. It did give even Tokiya a high. He might not admit it, but Ren knew how much he liked it.

Ren was enjoying this, it was already pretty late and he was still going in Tokiya's booty. It was definitely longer than some nights. They mostly did a quicky in the dorms. The reason for that they didn't want to wake anyone up and have them run in, but Ren did think of the enjoyment of getting caught and seeing the purple idol blush. No one really seen the famous Tokiya blush except him"Say my name, Tokidoki or I will stop.~" Ren smirked as his pace went slower, but before he was at a complete stop Tokiya said something, "s-stop teasing me, R-ren!" The orange idol chuckled. "Am I really teasing you, Tokidoki?~ I wouldn't do that.~" This was all too funny for Jinguji. Of course he was going to tease him a bit. "You know you're teasing me." Tokiya sighed. "Can you please stop? I… I want you, Ren." Why did Ichinose feel this way towards the orange idol? Only he could make him feel this way. "Hm…~ I guess I should continue our passionate love making.~" After Ren said that he made passionate love to Tokiya all night long.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed the bit of smut. I was too tired to go into detail on this. I will be updating my other two stories soon, if you read the other two. ^^ Please just give me sometime. I will hopefully be writing the next chapter for this after my finals are over. Some of you might wonder how I got Tokidoki. How I got it was because my one friend who loves RenToki has it as her username. So this is pretty much really for her, but I doubt she will read this. It is a bit of a lemon. Well, see you next time. Buh-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

A few months has passed since the passionate love making. Well, those nights after that were steamy. Though, today Ren and Tokiya were casted in a movie. Now Tokiya wasn't too thrilled about his part you could say. He was the leading role for the lady part where Ren was the leading male role. This caused tons of teasing on the poor purple idol. Hey, at least Icchi was lucky for a role, right?

"Tokiya or should I say Tokimi?" He chuckled as he walked closer to the now dressed up female. "Don't you look… Ravishing." Ren licked his lips as Tokiya gave an annoyed sigh. "I wouldn't mind this role if I wasn't teased by you, Jinguji." Now when Tokiya was annoyed or mad at Ren he would say his last name and not his first. "You know you love my teasing." He smirked as he pulled the other closer. "Let me just eat you until rehearsal." He nibbled on the other male's ear. "R-ren… Not here. Public places are not where to… do this sort of thing!" Tokiya glared, but he was secretly enjoying his boyfriend's touch. "You can't lie to me, Tokiya. I know you want my big flesh flute." Tokiya blushed slightly as he looked away. "Tch. Jinguji, you're always confident when you THINK I want you." He sighed and Ren pulled away. "I can't help it. You look hot as a female." He looked him up and down. "Also you got nice breast." Tokiya rolled his eyes. Someone then walked in. "Jinguji Ren and Ichinose Tokiya, we are ready for you now." They both walked out to practice.

"You still do a good job being a girl, Icchi. Heh… Maybe better because you're dating me." Tokiya was looking out the limo window; getting pretty annoyed with Ren. He still loved the playboy, though. "Oh yeah? I use to act." He grabbed onto Ren's tie. "Since my character is a bad girl why don't I show you how bad I can actually be?" It was his turn, it was his time to get Ren back for all the teasing. "Tokiya?" Ren blinked. This was surely a surprise. It even made him somewhat embarrassed. "You know, I can be pretty hot too. Ask my fangirls." He smirked and kissed the strawberry-blond. His lips going down to his neck and then going up again. "Mm…" Ren was enjoying this and loved it, but Tokiya stopped. "Why don't I please you tonight?" He smirked as his hand traced the other's chest. "Heh… I don't know how I feel about that, love. You better pleasure me well." In the car ride they pretty much sucked each other's flesh flute.

After last night both were actually late to wake up. That was mostly unusual for Tokiya, but he was tired from all the work last night. He did enjoy Ren's booty view, actually. When Tokiya woke up he quickly woke up Ren. "We are going to be late, Ren! Get up quickly!" Ren mumbled. "Ten more minutes." Then he grabbed Tokiya with a smirk. "One more round." Tokiya tried to break free, but was unable to. "We can't, Jinguji!" Ren didn't take no for answer, so before they left there was one more round. More hotter than any last night. More sensual also.

When they arrived they were ten minutes late. They both came up with an excuse to why they were late. Ren told them he was helping little lamb and Tokiya said he was practicing his lines. The director wasn't that mad then. He just told them not to let it happen again. Hopefully it doesn't happen again. That day was really nothing special, but a guy started flirting with Tokiya because he thought the purple idol was an actual female. That actually made Ren jealous and he kissed Tokiya right there saying, "Is this guy bothering you, Tokimi?" He looked down at him seriously. "No, he was just asking me questions." By that point the guy was scared and ran off. The guy must have had other plans for that hot Toki booty.

The car ride back was a bit uncomfortable. No one was actually talking. "It's bothering you still, isn't it?" Ren looked over at Tokiya and didn't say anything just a slight nod. "You do have a jealous side… Hm… That's new, but… Guess it is kind of cute." Ren blushed slightly. "I'm not jealous." He looked away back to the window. "Oh yeah? Ren I can see your face." Tokiya smirked to the new side of his boyfriend. He did enjoy this. Though, he himself had a jealous side. "Oh shush, Icchi." He turned around and kissed him, his hand going down the bluenette's pants to his shaft. Tokiya's eyes opened with shock, but closed. Tokiya did the same thing, but Ren pushed Tokiya on his stomach and began to…. Thrust into him. It did smell in the car after they were done with their business.

"We have got to stop doing stuff in the limo…." Tokiya sighed, but Ren wouldn't listen to that probably. "Heh… The limo driver seems fine with it. He says his boyfriend and him are like that so we are fine." Ren smirked and grabbed Tokiya by his hips. "Let's just enjoy each other's company. Sit and talk because I know you're probably raw right now." Ichinose just let it slide as he pulled away from Ren; walking over to the bed. "That actually sounds enjoyable. Not you going crazy every fifteen seconds." Tokiya chuckled at his own joke. "Well, you say my name so sexy that I can't resist my urge." He sat next to him and grabbed his hand. "I love you so much, Tokiya." Tokiya kissed Ren's cheek. "You know I love you too." That night both of them just talked.

.

.

.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 **Updated finally! I want to thank you for waiting for this. I will probably do short chapters because I don't have time for long chapters like I use to. I know that might not be a good idea, but that means I can probably update more for this and my other stories. This will have short chapters, but probably many. See you next chapter!**


	4. Chapter four

Ren was sitting down on the couch while he was watching Tokiya on TV. Tokiya was at a concert at the moment due to he had a tour going on. Ren was a bit lonely without teasing his precious boyfriend. He wanted to see the purple idol try to get away from him and see his cheeks turn red. He loved seeing his cheek turn red even the bottom cheeks. He loved that fine ass of his. The taste of it was also good. "Mmmm… I need some Icchi booty." Ren licked his lips. In that moment Tokiya walked in and said, "I'm back." He yawned. Ren looked at him in surprise. "Aren't you supposed to be on tour?" Ren blinked and then walked up to him. Taking him into his arms, and kissing him before Tokiya could answer. "MMph!" Tokiya was taken by surprise but kissed him back. His hand unbuttoning Ren's shirt. Ren took the opportunity to push him up against the wall. He lightly bit the other's bottom lip. His hand began to search for the flute of the other. As he already knew the purple idol was already hard. "Oooo, you're so dirty, aren't you?" Tokiya just nodded. "P-punish me…. Daddy." Tokiya smirked as he knew that would get Ren or that he hoped it would. "Ooo, I'm now daddy?" Ren smirked back and licked Tokiya's ear. "Call me it again." He whispered. "Daddy." Ren pushed Tokiya to the couch and got on top of him. Somehow Ren became a magician and magically had an ice cube. Tokiya looked at him shockley. "What is that for?" Ren only smirked and winked, 'you'll see, big boy." He ripped off Tokiya's top and put the ice cube on his bare chest. Tokiya moaned in pleasure it was a new feeling. It made his nipples harder. That night they experienced with each other. Turning each other on more. Their love collided into each other.

The next day was pretty busy with both of them, but when wanted to taste the other more. Maybe with some whip cream and a whip. The whip part probably not though. Ren decided to scare the other idol by jumping out in front of him wearing a clown costume, of course he was one hella sexy clown. "BOO!" Tokiya jumped back and punched Ren's chest. "What was that for, Jinguji?!" Tokiya looked kind of pissed off at him. He was not expecting to see him in that outfit. "What are you wearing?" Ren smirked and pulled out a rose. "A sexy clown outfit for you, my love." Tokiya rolled his eyes. "I swear you drink sake or something." Tokiya probably was right.

That night Tokiya and Ren went out to take a walk. "You know the stars shine brighter with you around, Tokiya." Ren smiled as Tokiya looked at him with a smile. "Thanks, I guess they do with you too." Ren chuckled. "Of course, that is because I am a sexy star. I am sexy dreams come to life." He winked and the purple idol just rolled his eyes. "And… You just ruined the moment." Ren pulled him. "Oh, did I?" He kissed him softly. "I didn't mean to." Tokiya just chuckled and kissed him. "Mhm, sure."

They shared beautiful memories that night. They didn't even actually bang that night. Tokiya's booty finally was getting a break. Which was probably nice since Ren could be rough at times. Tokiya wouldn't change anything though. He loved the orange idol. Stay tuned for the next chapter!

* * *

 **I am sorry this took me a year to update. I had no inspiration for a long time to be honest. I'm always working and I will be starting college next year. I am now a senior in high school, yay. I am really sorry though! Thanks for waiting a year for an update.**


End file.
